The present invention relates generally to cable positioning trays utilized to accurately present cables relative to a connector termination tool for subsequent termination of a connector to a cable.
The use of one type of cable positioning tray is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,210 to Hillegonds owned by our common assignee. This type of cable positioning tray is utilized for the special application of accurately positioning round-flat cable for subsequent termination of a connector thereto.
Another type of special cable termination consists of a flat cable having a twisted section which must be manipulated and accurately positioned to effect termination of the twisted flat cable to a connector.